


Cake and Cuddles

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Ficlets for Friends [1]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: M/M, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: A birthday drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nagi_schwarz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/gifts).



> Happy Birthday nagi_schwarz

“So what was the best bit about your birthday?” Adam asked.

“The cake.  The cake was excellent,” Lucas replied.

“Yes, I did notice you ate rather a lot of it.”

“There’s still some left for tomorrow.”

“I suppose that’s one good thing.”

“I shall have it for breakfast.”

“You cannot eat cake for breakfast.”

“Why not?  It’s my birthday cake.”

“Hmph!”

“And being able to cuddle up to you.”

“What?”

“Cake and cuddling, the two best parts of my birthday.”  Lucas explained.

“What about the present I gave you?”

“That too, but all I really wanted was cake and hugs.”

 

 


End file.
